


We're Getting Our Cake and Eating It Too

by IrishHooters



Series: Office Life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is the gift, Levi's Birthday, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Smut, haha - Freeform, i'm funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishHooters/pseuds/IrishHooters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Christmas party discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Getting Our Cake and Eating It Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_N_Sterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_N_Sterling/gifts).



> Following a prompt from S_N_Sterling, who is a huuuuuuge perv and writes amazing fics~
> 
> I have prepared a haiku for him in regards to his prompt: 
> 
> (ahem)
> 
> Oh, mirror mirror  
> Thank you, for this horny brat  
> I can see it all
> 
> Thank you!

Eren rested his forehead on the edge of his desk, sighing for the fifth time that morning since he arrived to the office. His eyelids felt heavy from the little sleep he was granted the night before, a yawn escaping from his already open mouth, tears from the action welling at the corners of his eyes. 

He really, _really_ didn't want to be there, he couldn't have even called in sick. And he seriously doubted Mr. Cointreau would've just let him stay in that ridiculously huge bed the shorter man had. It was stupid big, he felt like he was laying in a fluffy goddamn cloud and he never wanted to leave. 

Another sigh.

How did he even get into that situation last night? One moment they were all having a nice time at the Christmas party Eren worked so hard to make perfect for his curtly employer and the next he was being pulled away by said man after he returned from the restroom...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shorter man didn't say anything besides a firm order to follow him and in Eren's tipsy brain, he didn't think twice about it as he stumbled forward with Levi. His intention wasn't perfectly clear to the brunet but after that kiss he gave, Eren wouldn't rule out carnal exploration. 

Eren couldn't drive in his condition and Levi arrived with Hanji so the two hailed a cab, the older man leaning into the brunet's side ever since they snuck into the elevator to escape the other drunken employees, not exactly watching for anyone to spot them at the time. 

Once they were in the taxi Levi was on Eren, teeth clashing as the older man coaxed his mouth open for the second time, tongues tasting a mix of vodka and a fruity tang. A spike of arousal blended with his unsettling anxiety over the entire situation. 

"Ah, jeez, can't you two wait till you're out of my cab?" the driver groaned, clearly having his fair share of horny men and women already that evening. Eren felt enough for the man to grip Levi's shoulders and push him back the best he could, the man was stronger than he looked. 

The perturbed look the shorter man gave him made the brunet realize he was pushed up against the door of the car, the blazer he decided to wear was pushed off his shoulders and caught around his bent elbows. Quickly, he straightened himself and his clothes, catching his employer off guard and raising his irritation. 

Levi reached for the man again, being stopped by hands on his shoulders once more. The older man looked as if he was contemplating breaking the poor brunet's hands as his eyes lowered to one of them. Eren cleared his throat, his mind going a mile a minute to somehow placate him for the time being.

"J-Just, hold on for a little while, okay? I promise we can do what ever you want when we get wherever we're going," he tried, Levi blinked at him before sighing begrudgingly and sat properly.

"Go to Utopia Drive," he told the driver as he adjusted his tie and Eren wondered how the hell the man could always act so goddamn calm and collected while he was an oxygen starved wreck. 

The man nodded and pulled back onto the road, heading for Levi's chosen destination as they sat in silence besides the low murmur of music from the radio. The quiet only drove the younger man insane by his own thoughts, he didn't know what to expect once they left the cab and he could only assume Levi agreed to his terms.

That alone made Eren wonder what the shorter man had planned to make him so compliant. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The yellow cab halted in front of a condominium that was six stories tall and just flaunted elegance and taste as it gently brushed the sky. Eren stared at the very top of the building as Levi left the car, paying for the ride before pushing the door shut. 

Eren scrambled to leave the taxi as well, shakily thanking the driver before closing the door and the man sped off the moment he did. 

"C'mon, you can only get in if you're with me," Levi informed with his firm tone as he walked towards the building the brunet gawked at. Could his employer really be _that_ well off? 

"Pick up the pace or I'm leaving your pasty ass out in the cold," Levi almost barked, Eren flinched and quickly caught up with the man, a million and one questions whirling but he didn't dare let them be known. 

Why exactly did Mr. Cointreau take him from the party? Why the hell was he so wealthy when the company didn't merit that much profit? Was he pissed because he stopped him in the car? If so, what was he going to do to him once they got inside? _Why the fuck did he hate red so damn much?_

There were too many questions and not enough answers. 

Even so, Eren stuck to silence as if his life depended on it as he followed his boss into the building, entering the first elevator available. The floors had such a brilliant shine that Eren only assumed the janitor waxed it every day and the light fixtures probably cost more than his paycheck. 

"This place is pretty upscale, huh? I didn't know you could afford a place so nice," Eren commented, the quiet in the elevator deafening--it didn't even have the annoying music that the brunet suddenly wished for. He stiffened when a narrow eyed glare was fixed on him though he didn't dare look squarely at it in fear of turning into stone. 

"I-I mean...I just never thought about how much the boss makes before. It's nice to know we're doing so well," he added with a mild throat clearing, adjusting the tie he wore as he focused his eyes on the fleur de lis wallpaper beside him. 

Maybe keeping his eyes off the man wasn't the brightest idea, realizing such when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and force him to face his employer. Fear and a spark of lust reflecting in his large seafoam green irises as Levi backed him up against the elevator wall, Eren gripping the railing to steady himself. 

Levi's thin brow twitched as he looked up at the brunet, his hand sliding down from his shoulder to grip his tie, he had paused for a moment before deciding to yank the younger man down to eye level. "I hate being looked down at," he offered with some bite before stepping in between Eren's legs to brush their lips together gently. 

The moment was like the calm before the storm, a steady flow of coaxing electricity, Eren's eyes became half-lidded as Levi's soft lips played with his. It was no surprise they were so smooth and well-kept, the man was all about cleanliness; a constant use of hand sanitizer and chapstick being routine. 

A thoughtful hum passed over Eren's mouth as Levi placed his free hand over the brunet's cheek, fingers brushing along his jaw down to his chin. The man was surprisingly gentle given his otherwise challenging attitude towards life itself. Perhaps he was just a cuddly drunk?

The idea was utterly dismissed, crushed in hands and thrown into an incinerator the moment he was dumb enough to let it manifest. 

The hand holding his chin tightened considerably, Eren let out a gasp when Levi forced his mouth open to claim it again with far more hunger than the first and an absolute lack of chaos from the second. Eren was grateful for the railing in his hands as his legs shook and threatened to make him fall on his ass. 

His eyes slid shut as he gave in, tilting his head as hot tongues explored each other, a mix of saliva escaping their connected lips to trickle down the corner of Eren's mouth to his chin. He barely noticed and hardly cared as a throaty moan reverberated deeply from him. 

All too soon yet not soon enough, the elevator alerted them they were on the desired floor with a _'ping'_ before the doors opened. Levi kept his fist around the fabric he held as he pulled Eren away from the wall to exit the small space, lips striving to stay connected as they stumbled in the hallway towards his condo. He could navigate his way there blindfolded if he wanted to but this was far more pleasurable. 

The man slammed Eren's back into his front door marked **615** as he dug into his pocket for his key, finding it quickly but missed the keyhole about twenty times. With an animalistic growl, Levi removed his lips from the brunet's to further guide the key with his eyes, turning the blasted thing the moment it was in and opened the door wide enough for two. 

He kicked it closed and reached behind himself to lock it as he returned hungry lips to his own with a tie tug, Eren letting out a breathy moan once he did, both pulling shoes off before entering the home. Such a insatiable brat he was. 

Eren was being led to what he presumed was Levi's bedroom, he fleetingly wished he could see just what sort of place Mr. Cointreau lived in. An image of neutral tones and blues conjuring for a moment before he was slammed into yet another wall. 

Definitely not a cuddly drunk. 

A disappointed noise fell from him when Levi backed away completely, his wrinkled tie falling from long fingers to lay on his torso. 

"Mr. Cointreau?" Eren inquired, what ever the man was thinking was anyone's guess as he turned away from Eren and walked over to the California King that dominated the room. The  
shorter man removed his tie and blazer properly before sitting at the edge of the bed, chin gesturing to something a few feet in front of where he sat. 

"Go there and strip," he commanded as he crossed a leg over the other. He was an image of patience but the brunet knew he was the polar opposite of that, especially at that moment.

Eren looked where Levi directed, a rather extensive mirror meeting his gaze, he caught Levi staring at him in it before walking towards it. There was uncertainty in his steps but the remnants of that kiss drove him forward with curiosity of what else was to come. 

The wondering brunet put his hands on his tie, subconsciously fixing it before slowly sliding the knot out. He faced the surly man until he made a twirling gesture with his index finger to silently tell Eren to turn towards the reflection. He did so as he pulled his tie from his collar, letting it ribbon to the floor as he stared at Levi's mirrored image. With a bite of his lower lip Eren tried to calm his thumping heart from breaking his sternum out of pure nervousness as he moved his fingers over the top button of his shirt.

His button up and blazer soon joined his tie on the floor in the neatest pile he could manage without stopping what he was hoping turned out to be a sexy strip for his boss.  
The brunet blocked off any rational thought the moment they left the elevator, nothing would ever really explain what in the hell they were doing other than the fact they were drunk on Christmas Eve with no one of any real importance to celebrate with. Besides, Eren said fuck it around the time they played the drinking game and Levi kissed his sanity away. 

Levi's blue-gray eyes trailed Eren's toned back once it was exposed, the muscle in his shoulders flexing and twitching when he removed his clothes. He had more definition than the older man first anticipated, his eyes flicking to his abdomen thanks to the mirror. Nothing went unseen and that was just how Levi liked it. 

Eren's hand ran tentatively down his stomach before finding his belt, undoing it with one hand before unbuttoning his pants with the other. They hung loose around his narrow hips but did not fall, Eren taking either side in his hands before pushing them down and stepping out of them. Just boxers and socks remained, his eyes returning to Levi's with a little uncertainty. 

"What's the matter, Eren? Can't finish what you started?" Levi almost purred, his shirt off so quick Eren wondered when the hell he did that. 

"I've just never done... _this_ before. Not the sleeping with my boss part, the mirror thing. Not that I've slept with any other bosses before--I mean, I've been hit on by some but never actually _slept_ with one before...uh, fuck I'm just nervous, okay?" Eren rambled, successfully making his face hotter and hotter with each idiotic word that fell from his mouth. He really had to look into thinking before talking sometime. 

Levi rose an eyebrow before lifting himself from the bed in a silent movement, walking towards the flustered brunet until he stood behind him. His eyes peeked over Eren's shoulder with a smoldering gaze before long fingers found themselves brushing naked sides in a calming way. 

"You're a perfect example as to why strippers don't speak when they work," Levi deadpanned though his eyes were teasing as his fingers ghosted up his ribs, causing a shiver and a bitten lower lip from the brunet. 

Eren may not think before speaking but at least he had a filter in most situations. That was something Levi definitely lacked whenever he was conscious. 

A wave of chills appeared on Eren's exposed flesh as Levi played with his sides, an excited coil taking to his lower stomach in response to being touched by another person. It had been a while. 

The shorter man opened his mouth, licking the skin at the crook of his neck before clamping down on the slicked spot to lazily suck on. His hands diverged from their accustomed path, one straying up to a nipple to tease while the other took a downward route to disappear under simple cotton boxers. 

Eren tilted his head up and away from where Levi latched himself, their cheeks brushing as he let out a shuddered moan. The older man-- his boss, was curling those nimble, long fingers around him, already at half-mast from earlier influence. 

"Keep your eyes forward," Levi murmured a ghosts centimeter away from the flesh his mouth was working on, it was quiet but a demand all the same. His hand slowly moved forward and back, coaxing another groan from the younger before he rose his head enough to watch every single thing Levi was doing to him; leaving marks on the side of his neck and shoulder, rubbing and pinching his nipple before moving to the other and the movement underneath his last line of clothed defense as his cock hardened completely in reply to it all. 

"Mm, you respond very well," the man behind him relished in a purr, licking up his neck to nibble the brunet's earlobe as if it were his favorite candy. Eren panted, feeling like he was being pleasured by more than just two hands and one very skilled mouth. He felt so out of sorts that he brought a hand up a little over his head to brace on the mirror's cool surface to steady himself as Levi did what he pleased. 

Levi released the earlobe from between his teeth, his blown pupils looking to the boxers blocking his view. "Lets see what we're working with, hm?" he smirked against Eren's shoulder before grabbing the hem of the underwear with both hands, pulling them down to his ankles in one fluid and fast motion. 

Eren gasped at the sudden change of temperature below his hips as he was freed from the fabric, unable to see anything except his own rock hard arousal in the mirror as well as the organic view.

"My, my," Levi hummed appreciatively, tilting his head to peek from behind Eren's hip to see it for himself. The two locked eyes, Eren's lips swollen from kisses and his own habitual lip gnawing when he was nervous. "Put both of your hands on the mirror and spread your legs," he ordered as his hands slid up the backs of Eren's thighs from his kneeling position.

The brunet did as told, his free hand joining the other on the mirror as he inched a foot away from its mate-- the vulgar position leaving Eren pink from embarrassment. "What are you...ah!" Eren tensed at the intrusive wet tongue that pressed against ass, hands groping either cheek to spread them enough to better reach what Levi was after. 

Hands scratched at the mirror until he made weak fists, his panting began to fog the reflective glass sheer when he pressed his forehead to it. Fuck, this was really happening. 

His boss was _rimming him._

And it was goddamn amazing. 

Eren arched his back slightly as he made a mental note to tell Jean to fucking suck it when he went to work tomorrow. He wasn't even going to tell the bastard why, too. 

Levi forced the brunet back to the present, pushing his tongue into the hole he was teasing. That earned him the most wanton moan he had ever heard, the man made a point to make that happen again and again throughout their night. Eren made such beautiful noises. 

"Nnn, Mr. Cointreau..." Eren breathed, eyes downcast as he was forced to look at his twitching erection. He thought about reaching down to touch himself but decided against it, Levi might stop what he was doing if the brunet went against his demands and that was something the twenty-two year old did not want. Everything was just so hot and _unreal_ , Eren was sure he was going to wake up from the wettest dream of his life at any second.

But, he didn't. And for that he was grateful as his boss pushed his tongue in and out of the brunet at his own leisure pace. Soon there was only so much Eren could do, whining and pleading the man to go faster, touch him, something! "Please, please fuck me!" he finally cried. 

And Levi Cointreau was nothing if not a people pleaser. 

"Never took you for a beggar, Eren," he cooed darkly before standing up, letting one hand move to the brunet's hip as the other raised to his own mouth. He slicked three of his digits before letting them drop back to the ass before him. "Look at me," he ordered, waiting to see turquoise hues to catch his gaze before pushing two of the three into him with no warning. 

He instantly worked on stretching him, fingers scissoring as the brunet left his mouth gapping, moans falling with each movement. The hand on his hip kept Eren from pushing back at the wet fingers of his own accord, Levi's eyes flicking from Eren's to watch his own work with satisfaction and once he didn't need to stretch so much with two he added the other. His thumb and pinkie rested on the soft cheeks of the brunet's ass as the other three pushed inside his welcoming heat, curling to tease his prostate every so often to leave the young man trembling. 

The hand stilling Eren's hips finally left, moving to the wallet in his back pocket. He opened it quickly and pulled the condom out with his teeth, throwing the leather on the bed behind them before tearing the package open, extracting the ribbed latex from it. 

Eren watched as the hand disappeared behind his back, the sounds of the slippery material being rolled onto his employer's cock, excitement made his own twitch, the coil in his abdomen tightened. 

Levi's eyes flashed something dangerous once he looked back at his bent over brunet. "Do you want me to fuck you til you scream?" he asked, fingers slowly retreating when he did, awaiting a response. 

"Y-Yes, god yes," Eren nodded, any doubts he had officially left the building the moment he touched the mirror.

He saw Levi smirk before aligning himself, replacing the hand on his hip before pushing the tip inside him. Eren threw his head back and let out a strangled cry, feeling hell of a lot fuller than he had with just fingers. 

The black haired man didn't wait long for Eren to adjust, thrusting shallowly into the wet heat until he was near the hilt. He stopped an inch before then, taking in his lover's teary eyed and blushing face. "Say my name, my first name," he told him, not moving a millimeter until he did. 

Eren licked his lips, wanting to catch his breath and revel in the feeling of the thick member in him. "Le...Levi," he murmured hoarsely, almost choking on air when the man pulled out to the tip and pounded his entire length inside with a predatorial growl. 

Hands splayed and scratched at the mirror for dear life as Levi fucked him into oblivion, the shorter man gripping his hip hard enough to leave a bruise as the other spread a cheek to better observe his cock pounding into the horny brunet. Eren longed to wrap his own hand around his neglected arousal, seeing precum bead at the head when he looked but he didn't dare. Levi wouldn't leave him that way, would he? The uncertainty scrambled from his mind when the man rolled his hips just so, hitting his prostate so perfectly it was a miracle Eren was still standing. 

"Oh my fucking god, Levi, do that again!" Eren cried, arching as much as he could in his position and Levi gave him exactly what he wanted. Again and again, in fact.

"Ahh, god, Levi! Nnngh, you're so fucking good," his words being cut off by another wanton moan he couldn't avoid letting out. 

"You keep moaning like a whore, Jaeger. I know it's good," Levi gasped, increasing his speed like he couldn't get enough of everything Eren was giving him. Skin slapping filled the room along with Eren's cries and Levi's groans, the moment never ending yet all too quick.

The brunet couldn't take it any longer, he turned his head to actually look at Levi over his shoulder. "Touch me, Levi," he huffed, tacking his name at the end to better his chances, or so he hoped. 

Levi considered it so long that Eren whined in his throat, the black haired man licked the expanse of his bottom lip before sliding the hand on his lovers ass around to his front, gripping his engorged member tightly around the base as his thrusts never lost their speed or strength. 

"Keep watching me fuck you, you can come after I do," he told him with so much level it almost pissed Eren off. He nodded, nonetheless, happy to know he'll get to, regardless. 

His eyes trained themselves on the shorter mans face, the blue-grays moving from Eren's to their connection and back again. "I wish you could see this, Eren. It's breathtaking," Levi nearly moaned, biting his lip to silence it. 

Eren moved against him, outright needing the older man to reach his peak before he went completely mad. He continued to say nonsense to Levi; saying his name and how big his member was in a mix of moans and screams depending on the angle the shorter man took. 

Finally, Levi began to lose control of his thrusts, they suddenly becoming erratic and wild as his head tilted towards the ceiling murmuring, "I'm close, so fucking close," like a mantra. Eren braced himself and gave his all, tongue falling out of his mouth as saliva trickled down his chin and tensed neck. He rolled his hips in time with the thrusts the best he could until the man let out the most beautiful moan of his name he had ever heard.

Levi rutted against the brunet, his seed filling the condom as he remained inside, pitching forward until his mouth found skin, biting and sucking the flesh he claimed as he began pumping the cock in his hand. 

"Oh, fuck yes," Eren grunted, his eyes falling to the reflection of the act Levi was performing. 

It was naughty and so different to him, making it all the more hot as he moved his hips forward against the hand pleasuring him. 

"Come for me, Eren. Watch as I undo you completely with just my hand," Levi breathed into his ear, the words sending him over the edge he was more than happy to fling himself from.  
Stars filled his vision as he screamed Levi's name to the heavens, white hot ribbons flowing from his weeping cock to splay onto the mirror in front of him. Levi milked him thoroughly, only releasing his hold when Eren's knees finally buckled and he slid to the ground, the older man pulling out of him to remain standing. 

The brunet gasped for air when his knees hit the ground, his vision bouncing like rubber bands in and out of focus. 

"That was...holy shit, amazing," Eren managed to pant, waiting a moment to gain his bearings before looking up at the man looming over him, he was catching his breath as well but not nearly as worn as the brunet. He took in Eren's appearance before his eyes shot above him where Eren's mess and evidence of their rough play stared back at him. 

Levi's lip twitched in disgust, crossing his arms over his bare chest before returning his eyes to Eren, a finger gesturing towards the mirror from the crook of his elbow. "Don't even think about crawling into my bed when you left my mirror so fucking filthy."

Eren's eyes nearly bulged from his head, the man did a complete one-eighty. His expression reflecting the exact one he wore when they were at work; unimpressed by every shithead in there. It looked strange paired with the blush still tinging his cheeks, to say the least. 

"Uh--yeah, okay," Eren nodded weakly, watching Levi leave the room to his connected bathroom to dispose of the condom and gather a cloth and spray bottle of Windex. He returned and tossed the items at the crouching brunet with an expectant look, Eren getting straight to work on the glass before him. 

Levi blew a forced exhale from his nostrils before returning to the bed, watching his cute employee clean until he deemed it sparkling. Eren stood, having the sense to throw the rag in the nearby hamper and return the window cleaner to the bathroom before approaching the bed almost cautiously. 

"You already know I bite, Eren. What's to be so afraid of?" Levi mused, pants and underwear missing by the time the brunet returned. His dexterous finger curling towards him and the bed in an unavoidable beckon. 

It was when the sun was beginning to rise when he discovered the shorter mans birthday was that day. 

~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~

"Yo, Eren, wake up! Mr. Cointreau is heading this way!" Ymir loudly hissed in Eren's ear, startling the brunet to sit ramrod straight at the mention. 

His eyes were as alert as they were sleepy, looking around until his gaze stopped on his approaching employer, looking clean and symmetrical as always. "Le-- Mr.Cointreau," he stumbled.

Levi did not look impressed. Eren flinched.

"Go to sleep earlier if you can't come to work ready to work, asshat," he grunted, walking away to his office, closing the door and shutting the blinds. 

Eren twitched so hard his head snapped to the side, clenching his hands under his desk as his eyebrow went into a frenzy. 

_Stupid, perverted asshole! I hate him!_

His own stupid, perverted body said otherwise.

 

_At least I don't have to get him a gift._

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was fun! I always get so carried away with smut scenes so I apologize if it went for too long! 
> 
> If you enjoy my work I'd be honored to write out any prompts you have that may pertain to Office Life! 
> 
> Message me on [Tumblr](http://www.irishhooters.tumblr.com/ask) if you have something in mind for my take on these amazing characters!


End file.
